


A Very Mary Christmas

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary and their holiday rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Mary Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So not mine. But, it being the ‘season of giving’ and all, if anyone wants to give them to me (particularly John) I’m game. Gift-wrapping optional. ;)

  


He

walks in,  
and Mary laughs.  
Trust John to have found  
a Santa suit _somew_ _here_ _._ “You  
always told  me you loved a man in   
uniform,” he jokes, eyeing her in her flimsy   
nightgown. “A Santa suit wasn’t quite what I  
had in mind,” she retorts. “Well, that’s fixed easily  
enough,” he drawls. “Come over here and ‘unwrap’ me?”  
He’s leering at her, which always amuses her, and she crosses  
the room, helping him take off that ridiculous costume. That’s when she  
finds out he’s wearing _nothing_ underneath it. Except a bit of cloth, wrap ped __  
strategically around a cert ain portion of his anatomy, and tied with a ribbon.  
And a bow. Mary smiles. “Santa goes almost-commando? I never knew that.” “Oh  
yes, Mrs. Claus,” John says. “Unwrap me, and then come to bed, and I’ll show you  
some _other_ ‘new’ things.” She’s happy to play along, teasing right back. “ Don’t you  
have reindeer to feed, presents to deliver?” He growls and pulls her into his arms instead,  
giving her a long, deep kiss that leaves her breathless. “ _Mary_ Christmas, darling,” he says. Their  
inside joke. He takes her to bed, and does indeed manage to teach her something new.  
She’ll never look at mistletoe the same  
way again, that’s for sure.  
Next thing she  
knows, she’s  
pregnant with  
their first. And  
that’s the best  
gift of all, for  
both of them.


End file.
